The Fifth Year
by CeruleanPencils
Summary: Albus and Scorpius return for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Spoilers for the Cursed Child! Rated K plus for mild romance and future mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or their world! They belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot of this story, and my personal OCs, (who's names will not be told quite yet.)

* * *

Albus was leaving for his fifth year at Hogwarts. He hugged his mum and dad, then hurried onto the train, to find his friend Scorpius. He found Scorpius in an empty compartment, and sat down across from him. The train started to move, and they were on their way.

"I can't believe that they're letting us go to Hogwarts this year...you know, after what happened last year." Said Albus nervously.

"I think it's great!" Scorpius said cheerfully, "Maybe they've finally forgotten about it! My dad actually has been smiling at me now, and he's never done that before."

Scorpius seemed to be looking on the bright side of things; something that Albus liked about his queer friend. He changed the subject.

"So...are you nervous about OWLs?" Albus really didn't know what to talk about, and immediately felt weird asking a school question. But Scorpius was already engaged in the subject.

"OWLs? Yeah! I'm almost excited for them, to be honest. Hey, maybe I'll be able to impress Rose by beating her score on one of the tests..." Albus smiled and shook his head at Scorpius' remark. Scorpius had tried and failed many times trying to impress Rose Granger-Weasley, but always ended up making a fool of himself in the process. Albus, on the other hand, had fancied a girl for a short while, but she turned out to be Voldemort's secret daughter, who planned to bring him back using a time-turner. Yeah...she wasn't really that good looking anyway.

Scorpius kept trying to plan more ways to try to get Rose to like him. Albus eventually gave in, and joined his friend in making up elaborate schemes that only had a 1% success rate. They had just switched the topic to, "Finding ways to get Albus a girlfriend," when there was a knock on the compartment door. Albus and Scorpius immediately shut up, when a girl poked her head in.

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full." She had a sort of dream-like voice, that almost reminded Albus of his parents' friend Luna's voice, but it was different, in a sort-of unexplainable way. She looked to be about the same age as Scorpius and Albus. Her hair was dark brown, with long curls, and it came down past her shoulders. She also had large bright green glasses that made her look really geeky. Her eyes were grey, and she wore a Ravenclaw uniform.

Other than the fact that she looked completely nerdy, Albus thought that she was really pretty. He nodded, not able to say another word.

The girl sat down next to Scorpius, which slightly irritated Albus. "Thanks. I'm Astoria, by the way."

Scorpius' mood suddenly changed from happy, to depressed. Astoria could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She showed deep concern for Scorpius, even though they just met. Albus was really annoyed now.

"Your name," murmured Scorpius, "was my mother's name."

"Oh," said Astoria solemnly, "I'm sorry."

They all sat in silence for a moment.

After a few minutes had gone by, Albus spoke up. "Err, um, we didn't tell you our names. I- I'm Albus."

"I'm...Scorpius."

"So...do you guys know any good spells?" Astoria spoke awkwardly, wanting to cheer Scorpius up.

Albus immediately sat up. He pulled out his wand, ready to impress Astoria. "I know a pretty good one. Accio wand!" Albus pointed his wand at Scorpius' robes, and Scorpius' wand came flying at him. It poked him in the eye, and fell in his lap. Albus yelped in pain, while Scorpius and Astoria laughed. Albus was fuming.

Scorpius was much happier now. He decided to try a summoning spell as well. There was a small Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean in Albus' robe pocket. (Scorpius knew because he was the one who put it there.) He decided to do 'magic.' "Muggles made up this person called a magician who can make things appear and disappear before your very eyes without magic. Well, I'm going to do it with magic. Accio bean!"

Scorpius pointed his wand at Albus' robe pocket and the tiny bean flew out. He caught the bean in his hand, then proceeded to bow over-exuberantly as if he was in front of an audience.

Astoria watched patiently, then decided to show off her own spell. "I know a good one too." Astoria said with confidence. She pulled out her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A white tip shot out of her wand, then a rabbit formed. It bounced around the carriage for a while, before fading away.

"Woah!" Scorpius and Albus' eyes grew as wide as saucers. They had never seen a patronus before. "Where did you learn that? What memory did you think of? Can you teach me how to do that?" Scorpius bombarded Astoria with plenty of questions.

Astoria was just pleased to see Scorpius happy again. "I learned how to do it from Professor Lovegood last year. My memory I chose was of my friend Will. I can teach you both this year, if we have any spare time. OWLs are tough, and we might just have to spend all of our free time studying."

Albus groaned, he hated studying. Scorpius, on the other hand, loved studying. Albus could tell that Astoria definitely liked Scorpius, but he seemed oblivious to it. Albus would have to really impress Astoria if he ever had a chance with her.

During Christmas holidays, Albus and Scorpius stayed at Hogwarts. Rose, Lily, Hugo and James stayed too. Their parents were going to have a big Christmas get-together like they usually did, so everyone decided to stay at the school. The students who stayed would have a mini Christmas party, and it was always a lot of fun. Lucky for Albus, Astoria stayed at school too. On December 24th, Scorpius decided to ask Rose, for the millionth time, if she would go out with him. While Scorpius failed at that, Albus decided to try to find Astoria. They hadn't talked since the train ride, but he considered himself her friend. As he made his way to the Ravenclaw common room, he literally bumped into her in the corridor.

Albus jumped to his feet, and helped her up. "Err, sorry about that. I was actually looking for you to see-"

Astoria cut him off sharply. "I'm so sorry Albus, but I'm in a really big hurry. Do you happen to know where Scorpius is? I need to tell him something."

"Oh, Scorpius?" Albus could see where this was going. "I think he's in the Great Hall."

"Really? Thanks! See you around Albus!" Astoria ran off toward the Great Hall, leaving Albus behind.

Later in the common room, Scorpius told Albus about his adventure with Rose.

"It was great! Remember the last time I tried to hug her, how she kicked me in the shin?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this time, she slapped me on the face!"

"How is that better?"

"She's moved on to facial contact. I really think she likes me Albus!"

"Did you see Astoria while Rose was slapping you?"

Scorpius thought about this for a moment. "Uh...yes. I did. She actually came up to talk to me. She even asked me out."

Albus was shocked! "And what did you say?"

"I said no. I like Rose. Well, I didn't tell her that, but-"

"You said no?! Scorpius, do you realize what you just did?"

"No..."

Albus sighed. Sometimes, even with all of his brains, Scorpius' head could be full of dragon dung. "Scorpius, you just rejected a really, really smart girl. Do you know what they're capable of?"

"I dunno."

"You could have a whole army of canaries coming after you. I know, because that's what Aunt Hermione did to Uncle Ron when he did that to her."

"Albus, It'll be fine. Trust me. No one could get that emotional."

Albus and Scorpius then went to bed. As they were falling asleep, Astoria was alone in Ravenclaw common room. Sitting in a comfy chair by the fire, she held a picture in her hand. It wasn't moving; it was a muggle photo. The picture showed a teenage boy, around fifteen years old. He looked like Scorpius, but instead of blond hair, he had light brown hair, that was combed expertly. He also had perfect teeth, bright blue eyes, and he was smiling. Something that Will never did. He was standing with a girl. Astoria. Astoria would stare at the picture every night, it started to become a habit for her. A single tear formed in Astoria's eye as she looked at the photo. It ran down her cheek, and fell onto the photo.

* * *

It's Christmas morning. Scorpius and Albus awoke to the sight of many presents at the foot of their bed. They both went through all of their presents very fast, but Scorpius ended up having one teeny box left over. It was about the size of a matchbox, and colored bright blue. There wasn't a tag, and Albus thought it could be from Astoria.

"She's mad at you Scorpius," Albus said with caution, "it's probably poisoned. Or hexed. You shouldn't open-"

Scorpius opened the lid. Inside, there was a small rabbit. It was white, with a brown spot on its nose, and blue eyes. The rabbit was sitting on a tiny note lining the bottom of the box. It hopped around in the box, and stepped all over the note. Scorpius carefully picked up the rabbit, took the note out of the box, then put the rabbit back in the box. The note was small, but could be read easily.

Patronus lessons. Tomorrow. 7:00 AM, in the Room of Requirement. DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY RABBIT OR I'LL HURT YOU SCORPIUS MALFOY.

Love,

Astoria 3

Scorpius and Albus had forgotten all about Astoria's promise to teach them how to conjure a patronus. And now he had to keep a rabbit. Scorpius made a sheepish smile. "I think she's made her point. Don't kill bunny. Don't say no to me again. I think I get it now."

Albus was hardly paying attention to what Scorpius was saying. "Scorpius! She made a rabbit! Isn't she awesome? She's the best-OW!"

Scorpius pinched Albus in the arm. "Rose is still better than her. I bet Rose could produce a patronus the first time she tried."

"You're keeping the rabbit though, right?"

"Of course I'm keeping the rabbit. It's so cute!" Scorpius and Albus spent the rest of their Christmas playing with the tiny bunny.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Just so you know, my personal OCs that I own are Astoria, (not Scorpius' mum) and Will. It's a bit short, but the next chapter should be a bit longer. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are really needed! (I'm bad at romance, so tips on that would be great. ;))

-Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just in case it's been a while since you read the first chapter, this is the day after Christmas. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tomorrow.

At six o-clock in the morning Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy got up and trudged to breakfast. At six-thirty in the morning, Albus Potter trudged past Rose Granger-Weasley in the hall. At six-thirty in the morning Scorpius Malfoy strutted past Rose Granger-Weasley in the hall. At six-thirty one in the morning Rose Granger-Weasley punched Scorpius Malfoy in the gut.

"I think I miss the looks of pity now." wheezed Scorpius to Albus, while clutching his stomach. At seven o-clock in the morning Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy entered the Room of Requirement, and were greeted by Astoria Latimer.

"How was your Christmas?" she said sweetly.

"It was wonderful." said Albus dreamily. He was in pretty-girl mode.

"Painful- I mean, really good!" Scorpius winced. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"What happened to you?!" Astoria said with a shrill voice. She started doting over Scorpius, (much to the annoyance of Albus) but then suddenly changed from concerned to completely unconcerned. She jumped back from Scorpius. "Err, you'll be fine. Just...don't let what happened to you happen to that rabbit I sent you." All of the sudden her personality changed from sweet and innocent, to hard and resilient.

"Now-" suddenly she was a military sergeant, "come over here by the wall." She pointed to the wall on the far left side of the room. Thanks to the room, there was plenty of space to practice producing a patronus, and even black, shredded tarps handing from the ceiling to use as fake dementors. Albus skipped over to the wall. (He was still in dream mode.) Scorpius limped over to the wall. (He was over-exaggerating his stomach pain.)

Astoria began her lesson. "To produce a proper patronus, you need a happy memory." She started pacing back and forth, facing the wall opposite the one Scorpius and Albus were standing by. "It has to be filled with immense joy, not just little fluttery nonsensical happiness. Try to think of a really big moment in your life, or of a really important person."

Albus raised his hand. He had come slightly out of dream mode. "Astoria?"

Astoria spun around to face Albus. "Yes, Albus?"

Albus exited dream mode, and faced Sergeant Latimer. "Who was Will? You said you though of him when you made the patronus on the train."

Astoria left sergeant mode. "He was..." Astoria was engulfed in memories; happy, and sad. "A friend. He's gone now though." Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the horrible accident that had caused her to lose her best friend. Her face turned from cross, to melancholic. Looking at Scorpius only made her feel worse. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"A-are you ok?" said Scorpius. He was concerned for Astoria.

"We can do the lesson later, if you need some time." said Albus gently. Seeing Astoria in tears had disrupted dream mode.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, we can-" Scorpius tried to add on to Albus' thought, but Astoria interrupted him.

Astoria turned away from them. "No. I'm ok. I'll answer your question." Astoria wiped the tears from her face. "Will was my best friend, up until last year. We met during my first year here at Hogwarts. He was a year older than me. We were inseparable. He knew all of the best transfiguration spells, while I did all of the charms. Every year he would come to my house over the summer, and we would have a lot of fun together. Last year though, I decided it was time to see his family. But Will didn't think that was a good idea. His parents were muggles, and didn't like magic. Somehow he still got permission for me to come. While I was there, Will's parents tried to teach him how to drive a car. They would insist on calling him, 'William,' and didn't let me come with them. I stayed in the house every time they went out for a lesson. Each day when Will would get back he would complain to me how boring it was, and how he wished we were at my house playing Quidditch. But one day Will and his family didn't return. They called me on that muggle contraption called a 'telephone.' Their car had broke, and they needed me to call someone to come get them. I called the neighbor, (who actually was secretly a wizard, lucky for me) and we drove together to get Will and his parents. We picked them up, and arranged for a tow truck, (it's a muggle thing) to get their car. On the way home, someone in another car was driving drunk. He smashed into the back of our car, where Will and his parents were sitting."

Astoria had started crying again. The emotions were starting to pile up. "Right when I heard the other car collide with ours I tried to cast a shield spell on Will, but I must have done something wrong, because the whole car exploded. During the explosion I blacked out. I woke hours later in a muggle hospital. Will's neighbor was fine, he just got a broken rib, but...Will and his parents both died." Astoria had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were red. "AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Astoria suddenly let out a burst of anger as she pointed her wand at a dementor, and caused it to burst into flames. She fell on the ground, then suddenly went quiet. "If only I hadn't cast that spell."

Scorpius walked over to Astoria, knelt down, and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry." They sat in silence for a while, then Albus broke it. "So...should we come back another day?" Albus didn't want to become roasted boy.

Astoria stood up, knocking poor Scorpius to the side. "No, of course not. I'm still teaching you. Move back to the wall Scorpius."

Scorpius strode back to the wall, with a mix of shock and sadness on his face. He wanted to just keep hugging Astoria, and feeling her warmth. But he also didn't want to be cooked, so he complied.

"Point your wands at a dementor." Astoria was back in sergeant mode. "Think of a powerful, happy memory. And when you're ready, say the incantation." Astoria pointed her wand at a dementor. "Expecto patronum!" Her silvery rabbit emerged from her wand, and bounced around the fake dementors.

Scorpius and Albus tried next. "Expecto patronum!" A silvery tip came out from both of their wands, but quickly faded.

"Better luck next time boys. Just keep practicing. You'll get it eventually." Astoria said, nonchalantly. "Your lesson is over. I don't want to see you again unless you're with a full-fledged patronus. Good-bye." Astoria picked up her things, left the room, and the two boys were alone.

"Woah." said Albus in complete and utter amazement. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Nope." Replied Scorpius. "How did she switch from cross, to sad, to angry, to happy enough to produce a patronus, (which, by the way, you have to be very happy to do,) in a matter of minutes?" Both of the boys were ok with schoolwork, (Scorpius being slightly better than Albus,) but when it came to girls, they were totally clueless.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was short. I haven't had much time to write lately. Please review! I need feedback to improve my writing.

-Bunny


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Disclaimer! In one sentence, Astoria tends to think of boys as occasionally idiotic. This is not true for all boys, and not to boys exclusively. (Girls can be idiotic at times too.) This is only her opinion, not mine. Please do not be offended by this comment. Astoria is a bit of a brat, and will eventually face the consequences.

* * *

January: Mid-Day

Light snow fell over the castle grounds as the new year began. The Slytherin common room was filled with warmth from the fire, shielded from the outside cold by the thick stone walls of the castle. Scorpius and Albus were trying to practice their partronuses, but in doing so were procrastinating. Both boys were supposed to be studying for their OWLs, but 'didn't feel like it,' as they put it. Albus was sure that his patronus was a stag, like his dad's. Every time he tried to produce it, a small wisp would come out of his wand, but then it would fade. Albus was persistent, and kept trying. Scorpius, on the other hand, knew what it was one-hundred percent. The little ferret sprang forth from his wand one day while he was practicing, but had yet to appear again.

"Come on stupid ferret!" Scorpius insisted, "Please! Pleeeeeease! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Expecto patronum!" A little white tip emerged from his wand, but left just as soon as it came.

"That's rotten luck Scorpius." said Albus, "Let's try mine now. Expecto patronum!" The edge of a something could just be made out, emerging from the whiteness coming from Albus' wand. But, just as Scorpius' patronus had faded, Albus' did the same.

"Maybe we should start studying." squeaked Scorpius, "I still want to beat Rose at one subject."

"Alright," agreed Albus huffily, "We might as well."

The boys got out their books for their favorite subject, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.' It was their first upcoming OWL test, and both of them felt well prepared. DADA was taught by Professor Lovegood, Albus' parents' old friend Luna. Everyone loved how she taught, and was looking forward to (also at the same time, not looking forward to) seeing how she would test them.

"So..." Began Albus, "How exactly do you 'study?'"

Scorpius immediately turned to face Albus. "W-what? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO STUDY?" Scorpius glared at Albus with wild eyes, making Albus regret asking his question. Scorpius' inner nerd was scaring his friend.

"You know what? I think I'll just figure it out for myself..." He picked up his books, and moved them to a different part of the common room.

* * *

Astoria was thoroughly enjoying herself. Neither Albus or Scorpius had even dared to come near her since her 'emotional explosion,' when she was teaching them how to produce a patronus. Her story was true, of course, and the tears were genuine; but she might have faked the bit of rage at the end, just to scare them a bit. She loved having boys wrapped around her finger, it was much easier to avoid their occasional idiocy that way. (Albus and Scorpius were idiots quite often.)

She would act all sweet and kind at first, but then make them so scared of her that they wouldn't dare come close. Her personality had changed a lot since Will had died, but Astoria hadn't taken much notice.

Astoria was in the library, and studying for her Charms OWL. It was the first test that the Ravenclaws had to take, and she wanted a good grade. She read every page of each book she read thoroughly, and jotted down lots of notes. She was writing so fast, that one would think her quill would break at any moment: and it did.

"Stupid thing!" Astoria shouted at her quill. She glared at the quill: how dare it break! That was the third one this week! Astoria pulled another quill out of her bag, then continued to write. But a few minutes later, she suddenly stopped. She was now noticing her angry tendencies.

"When did I start becoming this angry?" She thought, "I wasn't always this cross." That was true. Throughout most of her life she had been peaceful and quiet. "What changed?" She asked herself, "I can't keep lashing out like this. I need help."

"Will would have helped." she said aloud. Then she realized the truth. "I'm still angry about Will. That's what changed. I need to apologize."

Astoria was pleased with her own self-examination. She gathered up her books and headed for the Slytherin common room. Studying could wait, this was important.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius and Albus were taking a 'break' from studying. Scorpius kept trying to produce a patronus, while Albus napped on the couch.

"Ok Scorp," Scorpius said to himself, "think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Sitting with Rose, talking with Rose, studying with Rose, watching Rose eat...expecto patronum!" Scorpius focused on his happy thoughts. Then his thinking paid off. A little white ferret came out from his wand, and floated around the room.

"Look Albus! Look, look! I did it!" Scorpius shouted.

Albus sat up abruptly, dazed by Scorpius' shouting. "Wasappening? Whodiwha? Oh. Funny ferret." Albus laid back down on the couch, and fell asleep again.

Scorpius sighed, and the ferret faded away. "Albus! You missed my patronus!" he whined.

Albus sat up again. "Sorry." he mumbled. "These OWLs are tiring me out. I need extra sleep."

Before Scorpius could protest, (because they hadn't even taken their first test yet,) there was a knock on the common room door.

"I don't know what the password is stupid door!" Said a muffled voice from outside the door, "Scorpius! Albus! Could you open the door please?"

Scorpius walked over to the door. "Er, who is this?"

"It's Astoria. I want to talk to you."

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, then opened the door. "I just did a patronus!" he held up his hands in surrender, "I can prove it to you!"

"I'm not here to discuss your patronuses. I want to apologize." She walked over to the couch opposite where Albus was sitting and sat down slowly.

Scorpius looked at Astoria, confused, then Albus sat straight up.

"Oh, hey Astoria, how's it going?" He made a big cheesy grin, and tried to flatten his messy hair. (Nothing can flatten Potter boys' hair.)

"Hi Albus." Astoria wasn't too thrilled to see him as she was Scorpius. "I just wanted to say sorry for my outburst when I was teaching you to make a patronus. I guess I was just still a bit upset about Will. So...sorry."

"It's ok." said Scorpius gently. "I know how it feels." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Err...not to ruin the moment or anything, but how exactly did you find our common room?" Albus said curiously.

"Oh. That. I know where Slytherin common room is because it's not actually that hidden. You just have to know the correct books to read." Astoria continued to list off all of the books found in the library with secret information about the castle. Then she noticed Albus' strange stares. "Albus...why are you looking at me like that?"

Albus jolted out of pretty-girl mode. "Er...I...er...I'm tired? Yes. I need sleep."

"Of course you do." said Astoria sarcastically.

Scorpius bursted out with laughter, and soon they were all laughing together.

"I'm so glad they forgave me." Thought Astoria in her head while they were laughing, "I really have friends now."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry that it's been so long since my last chapter. School is really taking it out of me. Please review!

-Bunny


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is all backstory. It explains a bit more about Will and Astoria's past. The first paragraph is from when Astoria was nine. Each paragraph progresses a year.

* * *

She ran around the garden with muddy hands and a dirty jumper. Her hair was tangled up in knots, and her mother was not happy one bit. "Astoria Latimer!" she shouted form the house, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Look Mum!" Astoria said cheerfully, "I made my own wand!" She proudly showed her mum a stick that had fallen off of the willow tree in the yard. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" she danced about the yard chanting her little song.

"Astoria," her mother said firmly, "you were supposed to be pulling the weeds from the flower boxes."

"But I did Mum!"

A pile of weeds sat by the garden. Astoria's mum still disapproved. "Astoria, a proper witch doesn't get herself dirty. Go inside and clean up now."

"Yes Mum."

Astoria liked running around the yard and getting dirty. She hated it when her mother combed and curled her hair. She especially hated it when her mother made her wear dresses. Astoria's mother wanted her to grow up to be a proper witch. Soon enough, in three years she would be going to Hogwarts, and she needed to 'look her best,' and, 'never dawdle in mud.' Life wasn't fair.

* * *

"But Mum! I don't want to read this book! It looks so boring!"

"Astoria, you need to prepare yourself for Hogwarts. You're a very intelligent girl, I will not have you any other position than top of the class."

"Fine."

Books were boring. Astoria would much rather pick flowers in the meadow, or play in the stream. She didn't care that she might not be the best, or might not get one hundred percent, she just wanted to have fun.

"Mum," Astoria asked, "Which house do you think I'll be in?"

"You'll be in Ravenclaw dear." said her mother promptly, "Only the best and the cleverest are sorted into Ravenclaw, and you are the cleverest."

"But, what if I want to be in Gryffindor? Or Hufflepuff?"

"But you won't be in those houses. You'll be put in Ravenclaw because you are going to be top of the class, and the best."

"Ok, Mum, whatever you say."

Astoria just wanted to enjoy life, and not be shut up in a bookstore trying to boost her academic skills.

* * *

"Latimer, Astoria."

This was it. The moment every student waited for, the one they looked forward to all of their life. The sorting. Astoria walked up to the stool slowly. Her long black curls of hair bouncing the whole time. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and she heard its words.

"Ah, you've got a very good mind...but a good heart as well."

"Please, mister hat sir," she pleaded in her head, "I don't want to be in Ravenclaw."

"But why not Ravenclaw? The brightest of wits are in Ravenclaw! I'm sure you won't be disappointed." She pleaded with the hat, but it was very stubborn. "My decision is final. RAVENCLAW!"

"No!" she shouted in her head; but it was too late. Her sorting was over. She couldn't change.

Astoria trudged over to her table, and faked a smile for her new house-mates. Her mother would be too happy with this. Soon a "Song, William" was sorted into Ravenclaw too. He sat down next to Astoria.

"Hi." he said, "I'm Will."

"I'm Astoria."

"Nice to meet you. D'you want to be friends?"

"Why?"

"You look like you need a friend."

* * *

Astoria boarded the train for her second year at Hogwarts. She found her friend Will, who was in a compartment all to himself. Everything was perfect about him, his golden brown hair, his blue eyes, the feeling that you felt around him that everything was going to be okay. But when Astoria stepped into the compartment, she got a strange reaction.

"What happened your face?! It's different!" He feigned a look of shock on his face.

"I got glasses. My mum recommended them for me to make me look, 'more intelligent.' Apparently I needed them too." Her bright blue geeky glasses stood out against her pale face, and grey eyes.

"I like them," said Will. "They suit you."

"Thanks."

"Astoria, why don't you want to be called smart? You're very good in class. And you are always the first to answer the riddle to the common room. But you didn't want to be in Ravenclaw."

Astoria took in a deep breath, then let it out. "My mother always wanted me to 'be the best' and 'do better than everyone else.' I don't really want to do that. I just want to enjoy my life, before it's over."

"You know, you can still get good grades and have fun. There's nothing wrong with that."

Astoria sat quietly, not quite sure how to respond.

"But d'you know what?" said Will perkily, still trying to cheer her up.

"What?" Astoria turned her head toward Will, and looked into his eyes.

"You'll still always be the best in my life."

"Thanks Will."

* * *

Mrs. Song was a scary woman, even when she was happy. But when she was cross, it felt like the whole world might explode.

"Mum please!"

"William, no. I've already told you time and time again, I won't sign the form. You're lucky I'm even letting you go to the freak school."

"We're not freaks Mum. Why can't you just accept this about me? Besides, I've made a friend with a girl already, and-"

"Oh no, what's her name? Is she normal?"

"Yes, of course she's normal! We're all normal!"

"No they're not, I'm trying to save you before you become too much like them you know-"

"Stop it! I hate how you try to make me a muggle! I like being a wizard, I'm not like you! WE'RE NOT FREAKS!"

Will stomped away from his mother and up the stairs to his room. Their argument about Will's, 'abilities' had been going on for days. He just wanted to be accepted by his parents for who he was. They only just let him go to Hogwarts, and only if he promised not to, 'get too acquainted with the freak kids.' They had never been too fond of Will's magic, and didn't want him associating himself with the strange wizards. They wanted a son who was normal. Will just wanted parents who didn't try to turn him into someone who he wasn't.

* * *

"Hey Will."

"Yeah?"

"You've been too quiet."

"I'm just nervous for Fourth Year, that's all."

"But you're not smiling."

"I'm smiling, see?" Will faked a smile. Usually he was always smiling, so when he wasn't, Astoria got worried. Normally she was the one fretting about life.

"No you're not. What happened?"

Will sighed. He explained the situation with his parents to Astoria: how they wanted him to be 'normal,' why he never got to go to Hogsmead, and how he wished his parents could just accept him for being different.

"I'm sorry Will. Just smile. It'll make you feel better."

"I can't smile Astoria, I can't."

"Don't let this ruin your whole life. Please, let me help you. You did that for me."

"You should come over this summer."

"Do what?"

"Yeah," said Will, thinking out loud, "if you come over to my house over the summer, my parents are bound to see that magic isn't all that bad."

"I don't know. It might work, but so many things could go wrong."

"Let's try it. This summer. I'll smile for you then."

"Ok." Astoria smiled lovingly at her best friend. She would make his parents believe in magic this summer, then Will could really smile.

* * *

Astoria stood alone in a graveyard. Her long black hair was sitting perfectly on her shoulders. Her hair matched her clothing. She was wearing a simple black dress, with a black sweater over the top. She silently placed flowers by the gravestone.

"I hope you can smile wherever you are Will." she whispered, with tears in her eyes. "I'll try to smile for you."

* * *

Did you feel sad after you read that last bit? I felt sad writing it. Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review. :)

-Bunny


End file.
